LoveAddiction Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Lexie is crushed by what Meredith told her and Mark happens to find her while she's alone, crying.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic and I have no doubt my manager/best friend will be murdering me for finally giving into the urge to do this but I have to. I just finished watching Love/Addictions and Lexie crying in the locker room just about broke my heart. So, as a HUGE Mark/Lexie shipper, I'm going to throw the idea out there of what would have happened had Mark heard Lexie and gone to see what was wrong. I know it's long before they actually get together but I think things would have gone a lot more smooth for them had they gotten together before Meredith and Derek got involved. So, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *pauses* Man, that is seriously depressing to write.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Mark felt weird, lying to Meredith for Derek but he saw it as a step forward in reclaiming his friendship with the man so he pushed the feeling aside and continued on his way.

Adjusting the box he was carrying as he passed the intern locker room, Mark paused, hearing something from inside. With a frown, he identified the sound as someone crying. And not just 'I lost a paitent' tears but the type of sobs that came from a dream being crushed or hopes being shattered.

Mark looked around, seeing if there were any interns around that could go in and actually help one of their own but of course they weren't anywhere to be found. With a sigh, Mark shoulders the door open and set his things down just inside.

"Anyone in here?" Mark called out. Dumb question but he wanted to give whoever time to compose themselves. No one liked being caught crying.

A serious of sniffs led him around the first set of lockers and he found a girl with short deep brown, almost wine colored, hair sitting on one of the benches, trying in vein to hide the evidence of her tears.

"You okay, Dr..." Mark trailed off, hoping the girl would fill in her name.

"Grey," she sniffed. "Lexie Grey."

Mark cocked a brow. "You're Meredith's sister? You want me to go find her?"

Lexie shook her head with a bitter laugh. "Since she's the reason I'm sitting here, no thank you." she finally looked up. "Oh god, you're an attending. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't speak that way about a resident."

Mark almost laughed. "Dr. Grey, calm down. I'm ignoring that she's a resident and focusing on her being your sister. Feel free to say what you want." he sat down on the other end of the bench. "Now, wanna share what she did or said that caused this?"

Lexie wiped her eyes again. She could tell Mark meant what he said. "You mean other then telling me that because our father walked away from her when she was five that she has no desire to ever get to know me?"

Mark just stared at Lexie. Was she serious? How could someone say that to a person they shared blood with? And to think, he just lied to her to spare her feelings because Derek wanted to end things. Well, that was the last time he did that.

"If that's really how she feels," Mark finally said. "then I personally think you're better off without her. I never had any siblings, Dr. Shepard is as close as I ever got but if I ever found out I had one and they treated me that way, I wouldn't put up with it. I'd move on like I'd never met them."

Lexie looked at Mark again. "You really think that's what I should do?"

Mark nodded. "Your siblings should never reduce you to sitting alone crying. They're supposed to be the ones comforting you when that happens." he stood up. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Lexie sniffed again. "I've heard about you from the nurses, Dr. Sloan."

Mark nodded. "I figured but take my word, that's not what I'm aiming for here. You need a drink and I was headed to have one anyway. We'll keep each company, I'll drop you off at home and then I'll go back to my hotel room."

The two watched each other for a long moment before Lexie nodded and stood, her bag and jacket in hand.

"You got yourself company, Dr. Sloan." she said with a smile.

Mark grabbed his things. "We're off the clock, Grey. It's Mark."

Lexie's smile grew. "Then it's Lexie, Mark."

Mark pushed the door open. "Lexie it is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Simple fix and it made me all happy. I didn't push the romance barrier cause it didn't feel right for the episode so I stuck with friendship. Hope that works for everyone. Let me know what you think, my flame policy, which can be located at the bottom of my profile, stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
